Mixed Blood
by Aciolympus
Summary: This is a story about the James, Remus, Sirius and Peter during there 3rd year plus one new person.
1. A New Beging

Hey guys this is my first Fan fiction so please let me know if you like this…

(Please don't get mad if I change characters or personality's a bit. Also I don't own any of these

characters)

Mixed Blood

Chapter One

It was James 3rd year at Hogwarts and he was sitting on the edge of his seat in 'their

compartment.' Ever since his first year, when they all had ended up in the compartment and set

the foundations for the strong friendship they had today, the quartet always met in it after the

summer. James had missed the school over the summer, despite the seemingly endless

homework, simply because he missed his friends, even Peter.

Lost in thought, James didn't notice when Remus first walked in. "Hey James! How was your

summer?" Remus said, grinning.

"Dull and boring; no pranks and none of the marauders!" He replied exurbrantly, and

embraced Remus in a hug. As the young werewolf sat down, Sirius and Peter came bursting into

the small compartment, grinning like mad men. Equally elated, James and Remus embraced the

pair and wasted no time starting to talk about the mayhem they would cause this year. Hearing a

faint knock at the door, Remus opened it, surprised, though the boys were popular, most people

knew to leave them to their scheming, after all, they had a lot to catch up on. Standing in the

door way was young girl, whose hazel eyes sparkled in the light, never settling on one shade.

"'Scuse me, but is it okay if I join you? Everywhere else is full."

"Certainly," The boy said, staying true to his mother's etiquette lessons. "I'm Remus, and

this is James, Peter and Sirius," He said, gesturing to each of the boys in turn.

"I'm Cassiopeia, but you can call me Cas" She replied, the faint anxious air she held

before dissipated at being introduced to the strange young men.

"So Cas, what year are you in?" James asked.

"This is my first year, I'm really nervous for the sorting ceremony. My brother wants me

to become a Slytherin, but I'm quite fond of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor." She said, her bright

smile dropping a bit.

"You shouldn't be nervous. We all were equally as nervous, but the sorting hat knows

what it's doing and we've flourished. No matter what it choses, I'm sure you will find your place.

We're all Gryffindor's, and it's a great house, but so are the others."

The girl's smile had returned just in time for the sweets trolley to come by. "Do you want

anything Cas?" Sirius asked.

"Oh no, I don't have any money with me, I left it in my trunk" She muttered, turning as

red as a tomato.

"That's not a problem, I can get you something. What would you like? Some chocolate

frogs? Berty Bots every flavored jelly beans? Sugar mice?" Sirius responded, starting ot turn on

the charm.

The girl shrugged and quietly responded, the red of her cheeks not fading, "Maybe some

chocolate frogs, if it's no trouble for you."

Sirius turned to the trolley lady, "Thirty-five chocolate frogs, five packs of berty bots,

and ten licorice snakes, please." Handing her his money, he smiled charmingly at Cas. James,

Peter and Remus made their orders, though Peter and Remus being wiser, and not ordering as

much.

Sirius handed all thirty-five of the chocolate frogs to Cas, and her eyes widened to

comical proportions at the sight of all the chocolate. "Oh no, I can't accept all of these."

"It's fine, I don't like the chocolate from them, I only like the cards," He said, smiling

roguishly. "Tell you what, you give me the first card you get, and then were even."

Cas nodded, still slightly reluctant to take so much from him, but eagerly dug into the

chocolate, while watching the interactions of the boys around her.

After a few hours, Cassiopeia was much more comfortable around the boys. Suddenly,

the sorting no longer seemed so daunting.


	2. Sorting Hat

Thanks, BloodyWolf it's nice to know someone is reading this. If you are reading this, please give me a review, just so I know people are enjoying it. Sorry about any grammatical errors in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!

 **Mixed Blood**

 **Chapter Two: Sorting Hat**

Cassiopeia hopped off of the train, and headed towards the boats, as the big, hairy man instructed. Trembling, she took no time to admire the Hogwarts grounds, instead longing for the company of Sirius, James, Peter and Remus. Cas was terrified of water, never even learning how to swim, and going on a boat was the last thing Cas wanted to do. The swirling, deep, dark, ominous lake did nothing for her nerves.

Hagrid, seeing her reluctance, quickly began coaxing her into the boat. "Don't worry your pretty little head, these boats are perfectly safe, 'sides if anything happened I'd come ta save ya!" he enthused, his rugged face turning kindly with his smile.

The second she sat down, the boat began to move towards the school. Cas gripped the sides of the boat tightly as it lurched forward. Around her the water swirled, glittering in the summer sunlight, birds calling in the distance, the strange thing was how _dark_ the lake seemed, almost as though it was so deep there was nothing one could see from above.

It took what seemed like forever to get to the castle, and once there Cassiopeia was relieved to be out the relentless wind and drizzling rain. Soon whisked into the warmth of a large hall, a young teacher greeted the group. "Hello, students. I am Professor McGonagall. In just a few minutes we will head through the doors and the sorting will begin. For those of you who do not know, there are four houses you can be sorted into. Gryffindor, for the brave; Hufflepuff, for the loyal; Slytherin, for the cunning; and Ravenclaw, for the wise. Remember, your house is your family and here at Hogwarts we do our best to help you reach your fullest potential." The teacher finished with a smile.

Professor McGonagall opened the doors to the great hall, causing many gasps at the magnificent scene. Candles floated in the air, making the grandiose hall seem warm and intimate. Looking up, Cassiopeia caught sight of stars glittering against the velvety blackness of the ceiling, making her forget, for a moment, her nerves.

However, as they caught up with her Cassiopeia started to tremble once again. So nervous was she that she completely blocked out the sorting hat's voice as he sang his song. Scanning the crowd she caught sight of James, whose smile made her take a deep breath and stand tall. When all of the first years were lined up Professor McGonagall pulled out a piece of parchment and cleared her throat, "Once I call your name please come up and place the hat on your head then go to the table of your new house. Clarisse Anglia!" A timid mousy looking girl walked forward. The hat was barley on her head before it called out boomingly, "Hufflepuff!"

Professor McGonagall clapped respectfully for each student she called. Student after student went and placed the hat on their head, until there was only one other boy and Cassiopeia. "Elijah Williams!"

The boy walked forward confidently, however it took the hat a long time to decide before it finally shouted out, "Gryffindor!" After the applause died down, Professor McGonagall called out the very last name on her list, "Cassiopeia Anderson!"

Walking forward as bravely as she could, Cassiopeia placed the beat up, old hat on her head. "Hmm," a voice said, almost inside of her head, "Very brave, loyal, and I sense a fair bit of cunning in you. You would do well in all of the houses, but let's see, hmm. Yes, I know now." The voice was quiet and then it called, "Gryffindor!"

Cassiopeia jumped from the stool in excitement as the crest of her robes changed to red and gold with a roaring lion, she may not have been in her brother's house, but she'd be with James, Remus, Peter and Sirius. The newfound Gryffindor barely restrained herself from running to sit next to the boys. "Very nice Cas, we were hoping you'd join our house!" James exclaimed with a humongous grin. Sirius patted Cassiopeia on the shoulder and Remus gave her a congratulatory smile.

A magnificent feast appeared in front of the students suddenly, diverse in the food choice. James helpfully passed along each dish. Just after finishing into her salmon and Cesar salad and believing that the day couldn't get any better, dessert appeared. She grinned as a delicious looking apple pie sat in front of her, taking a very large helping, she then passed it on to Sirius.

All too soon the night was over, and the first years were being led to their dorms by their house's respective prefects. The Gryffindor prefect stood outside a portrait labeled "The Fat Lady" while he waited for us to catch up. "This is the entrance to our common room, the password is 'lemon drop'. It changes fairly frequently, so check the bulletin board inside before you leave to see if it's changed or you can ask one of the prefects. There is a list of what dorm everyone is in by each of the staircases. Your trunks and house robes will be next to your bed." He then turned to the Portrait and said, "Lemon drop." The portrait swung open and allowed the young witches and wizards to enter their new home for the next seven years.

Cassiopeia eagerly looked around the common room that was decorated in a copious amount of red and gold, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She briefly glanced at the sheet by the stairs before rushing up the stairs to her room.

It was a beautiful room with a plentiful amount of space in spite of the three beds. Each of said beds were huge, four-posters, decorated with red sheets and golden pillows. Cassiopeia's trunk was at the foot of what she assumed was her bed along with a Gryffindor tie, scarf and gloves. The bed was near a window which allowed for a magnificent view of the lake (and the giant squid), in the corner there was a desk with "Cassiopeia" carved in cursive. With a sudden feeling of contentment the new Gryffindor flopped onto her bed and fell asleep thinking of the four boys she had met on the train.


	3. The Marauders

Thanks everyone for the reviews and great advice, sorry about any mistakes in this chapter I'm

very busy at the moment and haven't time to edit it. Also, apologies for the long, long wait before

this chapter, as I said, I have been super busy and haven't had time to update.

Mixed Blood

Chapter 3

When Cassiopeia awoke dawn had barely broken. She was so eagerly anticipating her

classes that she didn't mind the hour. Putting on her house robes, which she secretly thought

looked sharp with the Gryffindor tie and socks, she began to put her books away. Hesitating

before picking a up a particularly heavy looking book, she read the title aloud softly, "A

Beginner's Guide To Transfiguration." Cassiopeia's glee showed on her face, Transfiguration

was her third class and the one she was most looking forward to.

During the summer, after Cassiopeia had gotten her wand, she had been working on

turning wine glasses into a rat. It had taken her a long time to master, but as the summer neared

to an end she had finally managed to do it, much to her parents chagrin. The girl's excitement

was barely contained, she couldn't wait to actually have a teacher to teach her how to perform the

art of transfiguration. Putting the book down with great difficulty, she finished packing her bag.

Glancing up at the ornate clock on the wall, she sighed, there was another fifty minutes

left until the start of breakfast. Realising there was nothing else for her to do, she quietly walked

down the dorm stairs to the common room. To her surprise she saw James, Remus, Sirius, and

Peter sneaking almost inaudibly out of the common room with a strange silvery cloak. Deciding

to follow them because she had nothing better to do, and she was curious as to where they were

heading this early in the morning, she darted out the portrait. Moving quietly, as to not alert the

boys, she peaked around the corner to see James covering all four boys in the silvery cloak.

Cassiopeia's eyes widened as she saw the affect the cloak had on the boys, she could no longer

see them, with the exception of their feet, which poked out the bottom. An invisibility cloak!

Cassiopeia had heard of them, but never seen one in real life, they were supposedly very rare,

very expensive and more the stuff of legend than a real possibility.

Attempting to recover from the shock, she snuck after them with great difficulty due to

her limited view. The boys went to the 7th floor and down the left corridor, confusing her greatly

because there was nothing down that way except another staircase and an old classroom. The

boys stopped near a tapestry of rather grotesque looking trolls and continuously walked back and

forth in front of it. The boy's behaviour confused Cassiopeia even further, until a door appeared

out of thin air. The door closed after them on it's own, racing forward, not wanting it to

disappear before she got there. Crashing into a very surprised Peter, it took the boys a moment to

process who had found them. "Cass? What are you doing here? Nobody finds the Room of

Requirement on their second day at the castle!" James exclaimed with a hint off pride in his

voice.

"I'm sorry," Cassiopeia said sheepishly, "I followed you guys here because I saw you

leave the Gryffindor tower and was wondering where you were going."

James laughed. "Wow! I'm surprised you were able to follow us so far without us

noticing! Good job, welcome to the team." He said with a wink. She grinned relived that they

weren't mad.

"What team?" Cassiopeia asked, curiously.

"We call ourselves 'The Marauders,'" He said with a smile. "Now let's eat!" James led

the witch over to a table that was brimming with all kinds of food, similar to the great hall only

much smaller. Suddenly a fifth chair appeared, as if the room sensed her approaching. She sat

down with the other boys and dug in.


	4. Magic Mayhem

Chapter 4

Magic Mayhem

Cassiopeia was in a rush to get to her first class History of magic taught by Professor Binns. James said he was the oldest teacher at the school, he even surpassed Dumbledore who was the newly appointed headmaster. She had gotten lost thanks to the moving stair cases and was almost late. Cas sat down while trying to catch her breath. To her shock Professor Binns was a ghost! James said he was old but he didn't say he was dead. The other students also seemed surprised even the prefect who stood at the back of the class room, the boy rushed out of the room quickly. Professor Binns began his lesson as if he wasn't aware he no longer had a beating hart. He briefly introduced himself before telling us to read chapters 1-5 in the book and take notes. Occasionally throughout the lesson he would ask a question about the chapters but other than that it was quite dull until the prefect returned with Professor Dumbledore. He to seemed surprised at this change in the teacher and polity y asked Professor Binns to step into the hall for a moment. Cassiopeia expected Dumbledore to follow Binns out but instead he shut the door. "It would appear that our dear professor Binns has died earlier today and has yet to notice. I would appreciate if nobody mentioned this to him, because he would find it quite a shock. He will remain your teacher because he is still fully qualified to do so. That will be all. Good day." With that Dumbledore left in a whoosh of his cloak. Her next class flashed by and suddenly She was sitting in transfiguration. Professor McGonagall told them all to start by simply turning a button into a beetle. Cas managed to do it in seconds witch caught McGonagall's eye. She proceeded to get Cas to do other spells each one getting harder and harder, including turning a glass into a rat. She then took Cas to see Professor Dumbledore but made Cas wait outside. When McGonagall came back out she explained to Cassiopeia that she was going to be moved up to level 3 in transfiguration. Because of all this her time table got changed and Cas now had transfiguration right after lunch. Since it was almost time to eat now Cas just walked straight down to the great hall and waited for the boys to arrive. At last they arrived coming in from there horology lesson. They began to chat about the current rumors which were all pointed towards Professor Binns and his sudden death. Cas discovered that the boys would all be in Her transfiguration class! She couldn't wait. "So how hard is your transfiguration?" She asked nervously. "Not to hard but it's a little distracting because most of the class are Slytherins" James replied with a tone of disgust. "You might find it a bit complicated because we're doing a continued assignment that we started last year, but I'm sure McGonagall will partner you up with someone" Remus said sincerely. She nodded, some of her excitement wearing off. A class with Slytherins? From the way the boys talked about them they were really mean and disrespectful, as well as rude. However she decided to ignore this and enjoy her lunch. She decided to eat some roasted chicken, salad and a brownie which was all delicious and mouth watering. At last it was time for transfiguration, her stomach was in knots of excitement and nerves. Finally, following the boys she entered the class room and sat down next to Sirius. He was so nice and always made her feel comfortable and happy. To Cas' shock her brother was in this class too! He glanced at her, surprised at first but than his face hardened when he saw the red and gold colors on her chest. He then turned away and began talking to another Slytherin boy. Cas felt like a knife had been driven through her stomach slowly before it was pulled out. Sirius noticed this imeadatly before I could retain my composure "Is that your brother Cas?" he asked in a low voice. Cas nodded her head unable to allow words to form. "He may be your brother by blood but were your only true brothers!" James said while rubbing her shoulder. She smiled at the boys, she didn't completely feel better but it had helped. Sirius handed her a piece of blank paper to me, at first I was confused but then words began to appear on my page. _We can use this to talk to each other during the lesson, It will allow us to speak but after you've read it tap it 3 times with your finger and it will disappear._ Cassiopeia gasped in surprise and ten tapped it with my finger 3 times. As Sirius had said the ink disappeared. _Do you think my brother still likes me?_ the ink disappearing as she wrote it. _I'm not sure, some people are very picky about houses, including my family. My mom almost disowned me when she found out I was in Gryffindor. I only go home to visit for 3 days in the summer. But I don't mind. I won't waste my time with someone who hates me, even if it's my own mother._ Cas was surprised that Sirius' mother didn't like him. She found it hard to picture this fun juvulent boy being raised in a house like that. _Oh I'm so sorry, I guess me worrying about my brother liking me is nothing compared to your parents not liking you. I guess I should be happy my parents were from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, so they didn't mind which house either of us got into. I just find it hard to adjust to my brother hating me. We always had so much fun as kids, although in these last few years he has seemed more distant..._ Not sure what else to say I left I at that which was convinet timing because just then Professor McGonagall walked in. "Hello class, as I'm sure many of you noticed we have a new student in out class. Her name is Cassiopeia she's a first year but her transfiguration skills proved to be of a 3rd year level." Some people eyed Cas curiously and others just stuck their noses in the air. "No everybody please continue working on your projects from last year." a low murmur of people talking could be heard as they got out there quills and parchment. McGonagall approached Cassiopeia "You can work with Remus for this project, he will explain what to do." Cas nodded her head and switched spots with James so she could be sitting next to Remus. Remus began to explain the complex project were the students had to combine 2 transfiguration spells to make a better spell and then write a 3000 word essay explaining what it did and why it was better. Remus had already picked out 2 spells but was having difficulty combining them. We spent the last of class brainstorming different ways to attempt the combination. The boys and Cassiopeia all had a free period after transfiguration and decided to go out onto the grounds and enjoy the sunny day. As they were walking they caught some Slytherins trailing them, one was Cas' brother. "It's okay, let me talk to him alone please? I'll just be a second" The boys nodded reluctantly. Cassiopeia put on a brave smile and walked towards the trio. Her brother, Oleander sneered as Cas neared him. "what do you want blood traitor!" Oleander hissed. "I-I-I just wanted to see you, we haven't talked since I got sorted. Is everything okay?" she finally managed to get out. "Everything's fine!" He snapped "I just don't have time to waste on some filthy Gryffindor like you! Even Hufflepuff would have been better!" He said coolly. Cassiopeia feel to her knees tears streaming down her face. Suddenly Sirius was in front of her. She heard a crack and then all 3 boys had a pigs tail and ears. They looked mortified and ran off towards the hospital wing. Sirius sat down on the ground next to her. "Sorry about though's 3 Severus and your brother never liked us... I'm really sorry you had to go through that. Come on lets go to the Room of Requirement and get you cleaned up before you next class." Cas allowed Sirius to lead her through the corridors and up the stairs while the other 3 boys followed closely behind


	5. Oh So Heavenly Homework

**Chapter 5**

 **Oh, So Heavenly Homework**

It was hard to believe it'd only been three days since Cassiopeia had met the boys, already it seemed like she'd known them forever. Unfortunately, there were also moments when she acutely felt the difference in depth of her relationship and the rest of the boys'. Now was one such time.

"And what of the staircase? We can't get up to the girls' dorm the staircase wouldn't let us." Remus questioned James.

'"We'll find a way, Lilly's not going to know what hit her."

Cas looked confusedly between the two third years. "Who's Lilly and why do you want to replace her pens with snakes so badly?"

James froze in place, eyes as wide as Bambi's. His mouth thinned for a moment. "She's… um…. Er, well she's… Sirius!" James exclaimed, his head whipping around to face his best friend, a relieved grin appearing on his face.

"James!" He called back, eyebrows raising quizzically.

"Who's Lilly?" Cas asked again, hoping for an answer this time.

Sirius paused a moment before bursting out laughing. After an attempt to sober himself he replied, "She's another third year, also in Gryffindor. James and she… have an odd relationship." The Black heir pointed to a girl with glossy red hair, laughing with some people around her. "She's Snivellus's best friend."

Still confused Cas nodded her head with furrowed brows.

"How did you enjoy your first day at Hogwarts?" Remus asked, changing the subject.

"It was alright, but I'm supposed to see the Headmaster about the change in my course in about-"Cas muttered a quick spell and paused," now." She smiled apologetically and rose from the table, "I'll see you at lunch."

The boys waved goodbye, James looking distinctly relieved and they all quickly returned to their earlier conversation.

Cas contemplated the boys' reactions to her question about Lilly as she climbed up the winding staircase to the headmaster's office. She felt a gust of air as Peter rushed past her on the stairs. Blinking her eyes in a bewildered fashion, she called, "Peter? What's the rush?"

"James said he'd eat my share of the French toast if I wasn't at the great hall by a quarter to and I'm late!"

The young witch laughed at the pudgy figure hurtling down the stairs and continued on her way, paying no attention to the equally amused eyes of the portraits hanging on the wall.

Cas hesitated in front of where the headmaster's office was supposed to be, there was no door, only a gargoyle in its place. Suddenly, the garish piece of stone spoke, "Art thou Cassiopeia Anderson?"

The witch in question jumped, managing to stutter out, "Y-yes."

"This way." The gargoyle moved aside and revealed yet another of the winding staircases that Hogwarts was so fond of. Cas started up the steps and when she looked back the doorway had closed. With no choice but to continue upwards, Cassiopeia swallowed and tried to recall how comforting Professor Dumbledore had seemed. The dotty old man was hardly intimidating with his brightly coloured robes and whimsical demeanor. How could an elderly man that dressed like _that_ be menacing? But… he did defeat Grindelwald, Cas reminded herself as she approached the end of the staircase.

Peeping around the corner she was amazed by the beauty of the circular room. It was filled with strange silver instruments that, even though she grew up in a wizarding household, Cassiopeia couldn't name. Looking down upon her were headmasters and mistresses from day gone by, and she felt their gaze weigh heavily upon her. Finally, her eyes sought out the figure she was avoiding. Perched behind large claw-footed desk was Professor Dumbledore, cheerily smiling in her direction.

"Hello Miss Anderson." The headmaster said as Cas emerged from her place on the staircase.

"Hullo Professor." She muttered, peeking out from her long bangs.

"Please sit." He waved his wand and conjured a fuchsia, over stuffed chair in front of his desk. "Lemon drop?"

"Erm, no thank you, Professor." Cas said, eyeing the crystal bowl with the yellow candies mistrustfully.

"I do love these, it's a shame what they do to my waist line." He said popping one of the candies into his mouth. "So I see that you have a discrepancy in your schedule now that you're taking Transfiguration with the third years."

"Yes, sir."

"Hm, you'll need to find a new time for Potions, then." He glanced at the sheet laid out in front of him. "You're in luck, the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs have Potions just before lunch."

Cas smiled at the benign headmaster, glad that there was such an easy solution to her timetable crisis. "Thank you headmaster," she said, preparing to exit the office.

"One more thing, Miss Anderson." Professor Dumbledore's eyes turned piercing, "You will come to me if you have a problem with the other houses?"

It was obvious that he was hinting at trouble with the Slytherins. Cas nodded, but internally promised she'd do no such thing, it was a family matter, after all.

Throughout the day Cas accumulated more and more homework, all of which seemed to require a partner to bounce ideas off of and then write six inches on the formulated idea. She sighed, outside of the Marauders she didn't know anyone, and they had told her earlier that they were off to find a way into the girls' dorms to prank Lilly, whatever they meant by that. As a result Cassiopeia sat alone for dinner.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Cas heard a voice say from behind her. "I'm Julianna Fleamont."

Cassiopeia knew of the name Fleamont, they were an old pure-blood family, but didn't believe in blood supremacy. As it turned out the voice belonged to a wraith-like a girl, her hair a mousy brown and eyes the same shade as blue jays.

"I'm Cassiopeia Anderson, but everyone calls me Cas. I'm sorry we haven't spoken before, it seems like we haven't gotten a chance even though we're roommates. I passed out the first night, woke up early the next and I don't really have an excuse for last night however." She smiled sheepishly.

"It's all right, I'm at fault too. I've been far too absorbed exploring Hogwarts. The wards surrounding this place are absolutely magnificent!"

"I don't have much of a sense for wards I'm afraid, but even besides the wards the castle is definitely a wonder."

Julianna smiled in agreement, "Have you started on the homework for Charms and Defense?"

Cas responded in the negative, her face warping from the force of her displeasure. "It's our second day, what were they thinking?"

Julianna laughed, "I know, do you want to work on it with me before Astronomy?"

"I'd like that." Cassiopeia smiled, she was feeling more and more comfortable at school by the minute. Her smile faded as she caught sight of James and Lilly standing next to each other. She couldn't hear what they were saying from her position at the table, but she could guess from the expressions on their faces and the amount of arm waving the red-head was doing.

Whatever he'd done, James was in deep shit and it looked like Sirius was all too happy to bury him in it. So long as the way he was creeping up behind Lilly with a bucket of what appeared to be water was an indicator. Cas swallowed, feeling bad for James.

Sure enough, Lilly's shriek was heard all throughout the hall, as was the resounding smack from her slap. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the Great Hall, Severus running to her side. James was left open-mouthed with a red mark appearing on his cheek and a wide eyed Sirius slowly backing away.

"Oh dear," Julianna murmured, "have they no sense of propriety?"

Cas knew the feeling, her own mother had firmly drilled the rules of society into her head, and even thinking about being subjected to that sort of public scandal make her cheeks heat up. Her mouth thinned and she went back to her meal, resolving to talk the boys later that day, it wouldn't due to go after them now, not with everybody staring.

AN: Hey guys, Aciolympus had writers block and so she asked me to co-write Mixed Blood with her. I don't actually have a fanfiction account I'm just one of those nameless viewers (so when you're cursing people for not reviewing one of those people is probably me.) Thanks for all the response and insights, they're always nice to hear and very useful when editing so I know what to change and what not to change. Happy Holidays and have a safe and happy New Year! –the Beta

I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did, it is property of the lovely J.K. Rowling.


End file.
